


MAY, BE IN LOVE

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Beta'd by junhoism, M/M, The writer's first language is not English please be gentle!!!! -mod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spring is when the sun breaks through the clouds. When the days get longer and warmer. When many animals have babies. When the leaves come back.  And spring is when you fall in love, and.. fall hard.For the prompt: You're my roommate who's super cute and it's in the middle of the night and you're cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it's becoming increasingly hard for me to not kiss you.





	MAY, BE IN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjelly/gifts).



_ The world’s favorite season is the spring. _

_ All things seem possible in May.¹ _

_ *** _

  
  


Has anyone ever been startled awake in the middle of the night from loud smashing noises like sound of a stack of books from a table that falls down to the floor? Because Park Jihoon has. Jihoon has never recalled himself as being a light sleeper, as a super loud sound from an air horn truck that frequently passes near his dorm once every week won’t even disturb his slumber. Just why, why is it now after a busy school day and he only wants to have proper sleep?

 

_ Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _

 

He checks the clock and it’s still a fucking hour before midnight.  He sits up, knowing he won’t be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, then his eyes lazily shift to the source of the annoying noisy sound that ruins his sleep. There...  there is Bae Jinyoung, books in both hands and loads on the floor.

 

What problem do those books have to fall and make a loud sound in the middle of the night?

 

"Ah  _ Hyung,  _ did I wake you up?" Jinyoung lifts his head up only to find out that Jihoon is no longer asleep, the look in his small face shows he is worried and sorry.

 

Jihoon has every right to be angry, but  _ hey _ it’s Bae Jinyoung! Even if his sleep is distracted, even if his plan to get a good rest is ruined, how can he get mad at his dearest roommate? Moreover, the younger’s been pulling an all-nighter while studying for his exams for almost a week, and  _ God _ , he looks so exhausted. But, Bae Jinyoung is Bae Jinyoung anyway, even if his hair is messy and even in that poor looking flannel pajamas, he still looks cute, adorable, and.... handsome.

 

Wait! What problem does Jihoon have to fall in love (over and over again) with a boy who still looks so handsome even in such pitiful state, in the middle of the night?

 

Park Jihoon is crazy.

 

***

  
  


“ _ Hyung,  _ do you want to take a walk and get some fresh air?”

 

_ What--?  _ Jihoon gives the younger a look of confusion.

_ What kind of idiot will leave his warm and soft blanket at fucking midnight only to get some fresh air? _

  
  
  
  


Well, Park Jihoon is that kind of idiot.

 

He ends up following Bae Jinyoung leaving their room, then they walk side by side down the road outside of their dormitory.  He is not a fan of night walks honestly. There is nothing positive about going out in the darkness, it’s the absence of light that he detests.

 

“Night walks are an excellent medicine for the stress,  _ Hyung _ .” Jinyoung says.

 

He is right.

 

Walking at night is somehow so exhilarating, it helps to see things in a new light, because some ordinary and familiar places all look different. Jihoon begins to find them inviting. 

 

The emptiness and quietness of night gives him such  strange vibes that he doesn’t even understand. The vibes make his mind subconsciously plays a soft, gentle, romantic, melodious song to match up to every footstep they take. As  _ bgm,  _  he would say.  But, is it really the night vibes or is it Bae Jinyoung’s effect?

 

It’s the latter, he won’t lie. He is crazy now, he knows.

  
  


He is crazy.

 

And is an idiot.

 

And he falls in love.

 

***

  
  


“So,” Jihoon stirs his chopsticks through his noodles. “You drag me out of my warm bed only to eat  _ this?” _

 

The two decide to stop at a convenience store nearby, Jinyoung says he is hungry and needs something to eat. 

 

Jinyoung smiles, “You want anything else, _Hy_ _ ung _ ?”

 

_ I want you. _

 

“Or you want to drink my coffee?” He adds.

 

“Forget it!” Jihoon rolls his eyes in disbelief.

 

As much as Jihoon acts like he’s not interested to eat anything, he ends up ordering two more cups of noodles. And he even ‘forces’ Jinyoung to buy him strawberry milk too. Repeat, two cups of strawberry milk.

 

”Are you the type that don’t say anything when you eat?” Jihoon asks, unable to keep his silence any longer.

 

“Yeah, I tend to focus on what I eat.”

 

They fall into silence again for a moment. Since when were Bae Jinyoung and him this awkward? Is it because that.... no, he doesn’t want to think about that thing again, not again, at least for now.

 

“How is your studying?” Jihoon asks as he finishes eating.

 

“It’s all good so far. I’ll get a private lesson and have everything pre-tested before the finals.” Jinyoung sighs and his face turns sour. “Seeing my name in the bottom row of the ranks really hurts my pride.” 

 

“You’ll have your name within the top 10 for this finals, Jinyoung. Believe in me.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.” Jihoon nods grabbing the younger’s hands and patting them softly. “Let’s go.”

 

He looks up, a frown on his face. “Going back? Already?”  

 

“You said you want to take a walk?”

 

***

 

Walking with Bae Jinyoung at night is a wonderful and strange sensation. It is quiet, but the silence was a comfortable one. The only thing that too loud in Jihoon’s ears is his own heartbeat. 

 

_ God, I hope Jinyoung won’t notice it. _

 

Jinyoung is never-talk-too-much kind of person, if nothing concerns him then he won’t say anything. And Jihoon now doesn’t want himself to be the one who always lead the conversation. 

 

_ Who are you to make me feel like this, Bae Jinyoung? _

 

Jihoon grumbles in his head, but  he tries to let it go. He definitely enjoys this, he loves this, walking at night enjoying the cold air. Especially in this Spring season, because the clear spring night sky is the most beautiful and to die for.  And because Bae Jinyoung’s sparkling, bright, and clear eyes makes him... lose his mind.

 

“Jinyoung…”  

 

Slowly, he walks closer to the younger, he bites his own lips nervously. Let him be crazy, at least before the sun rises again. 

 

”Are you cold?”  Jinyoung asks. “Should we go back?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head.

 

Even with that concerned  face, why does he still look good? Jihoon is insane, he can’t hold himself anymore. Blame that spicy noodles. It is hard to concentrate on anything except how red Jinyoung’s lips are now. How.. how does it feel to kiss Bae Jinyoung?

 

“Bae Jinyoung..” Again, he calls his name. 

  
  


Deep breath. Now or never. “Bae Jinyoung… can I.. your lips… ” He stutters. 

  
  
  
  
  


“YOUR LIPS ARE SWOLLEN. I TOLD YOU… not to eat that spicy noodles. Why are you not listening to me?” Jihoon says half shouting, his face is flushed and red. There is an extreme embarrassment, and he quickly turns his head away.

  
  


Jinyoung only laughs and doesn’t reply. Jihoon wishes he could just crawl in a hole and disappear as he feels the younger’s eyes bore into him.  But suddenly the younger says, “ _ Hyung _ , It’s my birthday already.”

  
  


Jihoon checks his watch. It’s May 10. 

 

“Really? Should i sing you a.. hap...py birth...day?” Still stuttering, he then  clears his throat and begins to sing.

 

_ Happy Birthday to You _

_ Happy Birthday to You _

_ Happy Birthday _ Dear Jinyoung

_ Happy Birthday to You _

  
  


Jinyoung smiles, stares at the older endearingly.

 

”Park Jihoon, why are you so cute?” He lifts a hand and caresses his cheek, “Let’s go back. I know you are tired, you need to sleep.”

 

“ _ Ya _ ! You kid, I’m not cute and I’m older than you. Don’t drop the honorifics!”

 

***

  
  


Jihoon wakes up feeling humiliated the next morning. He keeps thinking  about his stupidness last night. Acting silly in front of Bae Jinyoung never existed on his agenda. Just why? Why?

 

_ Who told you to fucking sing, Park Jihoon? _

__

But he clearly remembers how Jinyoung said he was cute. But.. still, what if Jinyoung thinks he is weird? What if Jinyoung doesn’t like him back? He is not even ready to meet Jinyoung yet, as he is now pretending  like he is asleep, with a blanket covering him from head to toe.

 

But Jinyoung indeed said he was cute though.

 

_ Whatever! _

 

He sits up, throwing his blanket away only to find an empty bed next to his and a sandwich and a cup of banana milk at the table. 

 

And a note?

 

_ You look tired,  _

_ I’m afraid to wake you up.  _

_ I’m sorry for last night, _

_ you must be cold and uncomfortable. _

_ Eat this and don’t get sick.  _

 

_ \--JY  _

 

He can’t hold his smile. It’s indeed a note. A note from Bae Jinyoung. It’s supposed to be Jinyoung’s birthday but he gives Jihoon a surprise instead. He doesn’t know what to do now, except to feel happy. 

 

**_Where are you, Jinyoung?_ **

 

Then, he decides to send the text. 

  
  
**_Hyung, you owe me noodles._ **

**_Let’s meet! I’ll be waiting at_ **

**_the back gate at 11 tonight._ **

 

A reply from Bae Jinyoung. After 18 days of waiting. Jihoon is going crazy.

 

“Stupid Bae Jinyoung. I’m not going! This is how you treat me? Asking me out after missing and ignoring me for 18 fucking days? Do you think I’m that easy?” He talks loudly at his own phone screen, feeling stupid now.

 

Jihoon swears he would ignore Jinyoung’s text like the younger did to him. But his own hands betray him.

 

**_Okay._ **

 

Jihoon can’t believe himself.

 

***

  
  


“Shy shy Park Jihoon!” A familiar deep voice greets his ears. 

 

“Where have you been?” Jihoon supposes to be angry but he sounds worried instead.

 

Jinyoung flashes a playful smile. “You miss me? Haven’t I told you last time, I need to have that private lesson thing?”

 

It turns out that Jinyoung needed to go back home and leave the dorm for a while.  Commuting everyday from home to school to have his private lesson going on wasn’t easier because his private teacher, Minhyun, happened to stay closer to his home. 

 

“Minhyun who? Hwang Minhyun?” Jihoon asks,  he has never been the jealous type but after hearing someone else’s name from Jinyoung’s mouth, makes him mad, a bit.

 

Jinyoung nods, “Yes, Minhyun  _ Hyung,  _ our senior of year 2011.”

 

“Ah.. Minhyun  _ sunbae  _ is handsome.” Jihoon can’t believe what he just said. 

 

“What are you saying?” For a moment he stares at Jihoon in disbelief. “I’m more handsome though.” he states and  purses his lips in a pout.

 

“Okay, okay, Jinyoung. Anything that makes you happy.” Jihoon gives up. “Let’s go buy noodles!”

 

“ _ Hyung,  _ how about rice cake?”

 

***

  
  


“Do you know why I’m taking you out tonight?” 

 

They finish the rice cake and decides to have another night walk.

 

“Why?” Jihoon asks, his heart beats faster as he waits in anticipation. He hope the answer is something he is already expected to be.

 

“It’s because tomorrow is your birthday. “

 

_ YEAYYYYY! _  Screams Jihoon happily. 

 

“Ah... it’s five minutes to go actually. Should we count it down?” Jinyoung looks down to the watch around his wrist, he counts the seconds in tense silence.

 

_ He looks cute. _

 

Please remind Park Jihoon not to act stupid again this time. Once is enough, twice is unforgiven.

 

“As for your birthday gift,” Jinyoung breaks the silence after couple of minutes.  “I have something that you want.” 

 

He scans through the younger carefully then he says,  “You don’t bring anything though.” 

 

_ Is it something small? A ring? Couple ring?  _ He tries hard to hide his silly thought.

 

Jinyoung checks his watch for the very  last time, then he walks closer. His expression is so  intense, almost threatening.

 

Jihoon is unable to look away once their eyes meet.

 

Slowly he takes the older in his arms, he holds him close for a moment and then plants a kiss on his lips.

 

It was a short but soft kiss.

 

“Happy birthday.” His soft eyes express care  and is overwhelmed with love. “I love you, Park Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon can not help but wonder if Jinyoung's heart is beating as fast as his.

  
  


***

 

_ “Hyung,  _ the noodles i had on that night is not that spicy though.” 

 

“What?” Jihoon’s brow is furrowed in confusion.  “Ah..., I’m not buying you noodles Jinyoung. I’m broke and I have just treat you rice cake.” 

 

“No no! That’s not what I mean.” Jinyoung flashes a suspicious grin Jihoon can’t dechiper.

 

“So.. what?”

 

His face looks overjoyed as his tries focusing his gaze on the older.

 

“Even if my lips are swollen and if you really want to, you just can kiss me.”

 

Was what Jihoon heard just now for real? Is he being teased or what? 

 

***

  
  


_ You are as welcome as the flower in May.² _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> ¹. Edwin Way Teale quotes  
> ². Charles Macklin quotes


End file.
